A little bit more
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Something happened, and their relationship was changing... Kensi/G. Friendship with a bit of romantic feelings. Spoilers for The Only Easy Day. Part two of the episode series. Enjoy!


**Don't own anything.**

Kensi walked into her apartment and looked at G over on the futon, "Sam okay?"

He nodded, "He'll be okay. So how did the debriefing go?"

"Okay, Nate has a date with the coroner."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yep. You know, when I said you could stay over, I didn't mean you could turn my place into a mess."

"It's not that bad Kensi. I heard you have a cheating boyfriend. You want me to go beat him up for you?''

She smiled, "No thanks. But I would love it if you could clean up your stuff."

"It's not a mess!" She pointed at the coffee table which was covered with piles of papers and empty paper cups, "Really, what do you call this, work?"

He grinned, "Actually... Yes, it is. Am I forgiven?"

"Who said I was mad?"

"You're practically steaming Kensi. It's kind of obvious that you're mad."

She glared at him, "Have you eaten?"

"I had a beer, didn't you eat?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit hungry. Look, I've got a cheese pizza in the freezer, I'm cooking it, and when it's done, I want my living room clean so we can eat, okay?"

"Okay, you sure it isn't too late?"

"It's nine, we don't work until late tomorrow."

She started to head out of the room, but he called her back, "Hey Kensi? You okay?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm fine why?"

"You shot a man today. It should have some effect on you."

"It does, but it's kinda like the effect getting into a fight twice on your first day back had on you. You're effected, but you don't want to talk about it. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

She left the room, "And that room better be spotless!"

"You know I love you right?"

He could hear her laugh, "Stop trying to butter me up G, I'm not letting you keep that room a mess."

He smiled, he had his ways to get what he wanted, and they didn't involve listening to Kensi and cleaning up. However, the coffee cups needed to go...

***

She wandered into the living room and everything was cleared off the table... onto the floor.

Shaking her head, she sat on the arm of the chair, "You are hopeless at cleaning aren't you?"

He looked up from his place on the futon, "The table is clear and spotless so we can eat."

"Fine, you win for now."

He laughed, "And I'd better watch out for flying objects such as pillows right?"

She smiled sweetly, "You're smart."

"Yeah, I am, so how did the date go last night?"

"Good, we have a second one planned for tomorrow."

He leaned back, "You move fast."

She smirked, "I do. So want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, you choose."

After dinner, she put in her choice, a romantic drama, and it seemed natural when she cuddled into him.

They both fell asleep at some point and when they woke up, she was stretched out on top of him and he had his arms around her.

With a faint blush on her cheeks, she rolled off him and stood up, "I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure."

While she was gone, he thought about what happened, they were just friends, and it wasn't like they hadn't been close before, but something changed. Somehow, he started to view her in a different light...

Before he could delve too far into their relationship, she came back and handed him a soda, "Orange. I don't think you should have more than one beer tonight."

"Okay. So how did Dom do on the stakeout aside from losing the target?"

"He did good, freaked out a bit when I pulled out the plastic bag and told him I needed to pee, but other than that, he was okay."

He started to laugh, "You really did that?"

"I needed to go! And I had to wait anyway, so he won't be traumatized."

"Good. We should get some rest don't you think?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Night G."

"Night Kensi."

When she was in her bed, her thoughts drifted to what happened... She was starting to like G, and not in a friendly coworker way.

Without thinking twice, she picked up her cell, "Hi, I can't go on that date tomorrow..."


End file.
